From which Fairies Fear to Fall
by Alchem-Childahs
Summary: After the Celestial incident, it seems the Fairy Tail guild would finally get a break; however, disturbances in the sky have become a major problem. An old friend teams up with a powerful being to assist Fairy Tail in a fight between worlds. Facing world annihilation by an old foe seeking Fairy Tail's forbidden secret, will they rise... or will they fall. -In Progress-
1. Before the Storm

**Notice** : This story contains plot elements from the manga that have not yet been revealed in the anime. If you are waiting for the anime continuation (next year...) and do not wish to be spoiled, do not proceed. You have been warned. If this notice doesn't affect you then welcome! I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. Thank you for allowing us to create amazing fanfics! =D

 **-1/ Before the Storm-**

It is a quiet, rainy day here in Fairy Tail. We are in our third new guild hall that the citizens of Magnolia were so generous to build for us after the Grand Magic Games… now that I think about it, this would be our fourth guild hall if we include the shack we had after the Tenrou Incident. … Seven years went by just like that, like a flick of a light switch. The feeling still hasn't settled… and I never got to say goodbye to dad… I'm thankful though. Thankful that we are not dead, that I still have my friends in Fairy Tail to keep my sanity. We owe our lives to our first master who protected us from Acnologia; Mavis, if I remember correctly. She showed up at the games too and pretty much handed us the victory, and it's a good thing only those who bare the Fairy Tail Emblem could see and hear her, otherwise we would have had some explaining to do. I only wish I could find out more about our first master, and why her spirit is all of a sudden interacting with the guild. Oh, and you'll never believe this! After the games, dragons attacked! It turns out that our dragon slayers didn't stand a chance, but Natsu, being Natsu, went and overdid it; hurling a dragon at the Eclipse Gate! Ultimately sending the dragons back to their time, but we will never let them live that down. And the spirits went out of control too, but we saved them….. *sigh* but mom; I'm doing well… Take care of dad for me please. I know you've missed him after all this time. –Lucy Heartfillia

 ** _-At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

"Sorry Lucy, there hasn't been any jobs posted for today." Mirajane said disappointingly. "It's rare for there to not be any job posts. But this can happen on rare occasions." She continued to wash the wine glasses as Lucy desperately begged for any possible jobs.

"Aww, I need only 5,000 more jewel to pay off my rent. Are you sure there is nothing?" Lucy questioned, only to be reassured by Mira's shaking head.

"I'm sorry Lucy, hopefully a miracle happens soon."

 _-Meanwhile-_

Happy approached Carla who looked busy reading a book. "Hey Carla."

*sigh* "What do you need Happy? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Oh. What are you reading?"

"A book about the use of Transformation Magic. Mirajane lent it to me from the guild library. I've been thinking about learning a few transformation spells…" *reveals the pages to Happy* "…this is a spell that allows a human to transform into animals; however, if I can perform the spell correctly, I can turn myself into a human… temporarily."

"But why would you want to do that? I like you as you are now."

"This isn't about you tom-cat. It is to allow me to assist Wendy much more effectively in combat. In human form, my magic power will be increased at the cost of it draining over time, allowing me to actually fight like the others can. It's almost, if not exactly, the same as how Lily's transformation works."

"…I guess I understand. Maybe I need to get stronger as well…"

 _-Meanwhile-_

"Natsu."

"Wendy." The two dragon slayer's eyes fixated on each other with a hintful lust.

"It's just you and me now, Natsu." *Wendy smirked* "I hope you're ready for my next move."

"Bring it Wendy." *he smirked back*

A moment passes.

"CHECKMATE! I WIN!" Wendy boasted!

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Natsu immediately flipped the game board in a bit of rage!

"What the hell burnt brain! Can't handle a loss!" Gray interjected.

"I play to win flashy popsicle!" Attention now focused to Gray.

The two immediately start fighting, leaving Wendy with no surprise.

"Clever strategy and battle awareness are the two most vital traits in battle." Erza reassured to Wendy. "I'm very impressed that you've grown to understand…" *SMACK* The game board nailing Ezra square in her face as she hits the floor.

She gets up with her signature, murderous look. "You're days in this world ARE NUMBERED!" She screams entering the fight as well.

"Y-Yeah, 'awareness'." Wendy giggles to herself.

 ** _-Somewhere in an unknown, yet mysterious location_**

There stand two hooded figures in the middle of a deep dark forest, discussing a rather grim situation.

"Faust found it."

"I see. That explains why the animas to this world have reopened, but how he is keeping them open…"

"Not even I know. I personally threw the world's magic in reverse to forbid any future connections to Earthland."

"I knew something happened when this world was disconnected from yours nearly eight years ago. After a city, Magnolia was it, was absorbed and reappeared within a week. I admit I am still surprised there was no distortion or deletion of any life there considering how much power was transferred."

"My fear exactly, I cannot allow a similar incident to happen again."

"I share that fear. As an observer to this world, I cannot allow the animas to destroy it… or allow him to obtain _that_. Add that with the fact that you cannot return to Earthland means I have been suppressing them alone."

"The biggest question I have is how Faust found out about the Infinium Rift."

"Fairy Heart." They both muttered.

"From what I gathered while I was a member of Fairy Tail, the Infinium Rift also known as Fairy Heart is a supply of an endless amount of magical energy. It is an extremely classified subject to the entire guild, if not the whole world. I only found out about it by accident so I don't know much more on the subject."

"I wouldn't say 'endless,' that's impossible; more like regenerates faster than it can expend, creating the illusion that it is endless."

"Hmm, well you know more than I do about the first master. Unfortunately, she has been dead for about a century now."

"She still sleeps in the crystal... It is ironic that she created a guild of trust and family, yet now she uses it to protect her secrets."

"I'm sure there is a good reason; I wouldn't go bashing the masters for protecting such a dangerous phenomenon."

*sigh* "You're right. So tell me Mystogan, what do you wish for me to accomplish?"

"Chances are he will target the Dragon Slayers first, as they still stand as the immediate threat; therefore I need you to go to Magnolia and find the Master. If Faust manages to take the Infinium Rift… I don't need to tell you the consequences."

"I'm fully aware. An event so dangerous that it requires my intervention is truly a nightmare… Very well, I shall go visit my old sleeping friend once again."

 ** _-Later that day, back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

"I'm so bored…" Lucy sits at the end-table staring outside at the endless rain.

"You might want to take advantage of this day off as they are few and far in-between." Erza says joining her. "But if you must need something to do, there are many chores here that need to be tended to." *pulls out a long list* "Would you like to take a look?"

"Will any of them pay off my rent?"

"No, but they do keep the guild hall in pristine condition."

"I don't know…" Lucy sighs in a depressed manner.

"Clearly, something is troubling you, isn't there."

"It's just… do you ever get the feeling that we are left in the dark? Like there is something going on and we are not being told about it."

"Hmm, the thought has never occurred to me, nor have I ever doubted Makarov's leadership. But I can understand how you feel due to our first master's reappearance. I cannot fully give you a definitive answer; however, I ask you to please have faith in our masters."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you Erza." Lucy begins to feel more at ease.

"Not a problem." *getting up* "Before I forget, Makarov's holding a meeting in a few." Erza turns and walks off.

"A meeting? Probably another lecture about causing major destruction on a job." Lucy wondered on the advice Erza gave her. _Have faith in our masters… Yeah, we are a family after all._ Gaining courage, Lucy got up and headed to the crowd now forming in the center of the guild hall.

Everyone gathers around the master awaiting the news that he wishes to share. Meanwhile a hooded figure is making its way through Magnolia's streets toward the Fairy Tail guild.

"Ahem, attention everyone." Silence takes over as Makarov speaks. "I have important matters to discuss with you all. There have been strange disturbances reported over Fiore." The guild members become concerned by this news. "The Magic Council is still looking into the cause of these disturbances and has advised all guilds to be cautious."

"Master, what do you mean?" Erza questioned. "Should we be ready for something big?"

"As I said, neither I nor the council knows what is causing these disruptions and thus we are unsure if we should be worried about them."

As the discussion continued, Gageel whispered over to Natsu and Wendy, noticing that they are sensing something powerful, "Salamander, brat, can you hear me?" To which both dragon slayers acknowledged. "Are you feeling this right now?"

"Yeah." Wendy whispered back. "The air has been filled with a lot of magic and is continuing to grow rapidly." Her eyes are widening to the growing magic.

"It's very heavy. I'm surprised no one else is noticing this!" Natsu whispered in shock. He looks around and sees that no one, Erza, Mirajane, not even Master Makarov is aware of the intense magic growing around them. Now thinking about it, it appears not even Laxus is affected.

Recognizing where this magic is coming from, the three dragon slayers turn slowly toward the main door, trembling at the endless growth of magic.

"Finishing up with our meeting, I highly urge all of you to… Is something wrong you three?" Makarov noticing the three dragon slayers fixated on the door in fear. Everyone else looks at them in confusion.

*BAAAM!* The guild doors slam open, throwing disbelief amongst all the members as a hooded man enters the guild hall. The guild gets into a battle ready stance while the three dragon slayers realize that this source of power is from him.

"WHO ARE YOU TO BUST INTO OUR GUILD HALL!?" Erza demanded as her blood boils with hostility.

"My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt." He pulls out a book, speeds through it in a second and puts it away. He then waves his hand and the doors repair and close themselves. "I sometimes forget how to properly open human doors. That aside, I have come here to speak with…"

"Silence!" Erza interrupted. "You barged into our guild hall unannounced! You will turn around and leave, or you will face the wrath of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone gets ready while the dragon slayers slowly back away. Makarov is still standing in the same location, beginning to understand the magic power that the dragon slayers felt moments ago.

"Erza. Everyone." Wendy fearfully said "We will not win this!.." Demoralizing a few members as the man still stood in the same place.

 _Wait. Did he say 'human doors?'_ Levy thought as Wendy's words demoralized her.

Erza began to rally, "Don't be afraid! If we stand together…"

"Erza! Stand down!" Makarov commanded. Shattering what was left of her confidence.

"Master?"

"I wish to hear what urgency required this man to enter the way he did."

"But…"

"No buts! Let him proceed."

"…Very well." *Turns to the man* "Our master has graced you; you'd do well to remember that."

They all back down and open a path to Makarov. The mysterious man walked towards the master.

"Now that the farce has settled, I bring extremely important information." The man's words immediately sparked the master's interest. "In fact, the very reason I have to be involved as well is proof alone how vital this information is." The members gaze confused at this news.

"And how is your involvement proof?" Makarov questioned.

"A former member of your guild contacted me through astral projection explaining to me what is occurring between our worlds. His name was Mystogan." The master as well as all the guild member's jaws opened at the sound of his name.

 _Jellal…_ Shocked to hear his name, Wendy started remembering her past with Mystogan. _'Anima! / It's too dangerous to come with me! / I wish I let you follow me. / You need to get as far away from Magnolia as possible, the anima has grown too large and very soon everyone will die!'_

"No." Wendy whimpered clamping her ears, piecing the current situation together. "N-No..."

Memories with Carla take over. _'They have been taken by the anima and therefore no longer exist. / How I know about all of this is that I am from there… as well as the one you call Happy.' Is that what the disturbances are? Is that why he's here? Am I going lose my family again?_

"Wendy, are you ok?" Lucy noticing tears fall down Wendy's face.

"I'm glad to know that Mystogan is doing well, but what grave importance do you need to discuss with me? Come to think of it, how do you have contact with Mystogan if the worlds were separated eight years ago?" Makarov implied.

"I need to see Mavis." The man stated, ignoring that second question.

"The first master!? But I'm afraid I can't help you there, Mavis has been dead for almost 100 years now!"

*sigh* "Makarov, I would appreciate it if you did not lie to me."

Red veins burst in Makarovs eyes. _What!_ _How does he know about that? Did Mystogan know? What do I do? Is this 'grave importance' he keeps going on about more important than Fairy Tail's greatest secret!_

The man sighs again and looks toward the top balcony. "Mavis, I know you're up there watching all of this."

To everyone's disbelief, the young fairy ghost, Mavis, reveals herself and descends into the crowd.

"Hello James." Mavis said coldly, staring him down with her thick, scornful eyes.

"Hello Mavis." The overall tone becoming hostile immediately.

"First master, you know him!?" Makarov surprised by her appearance.

"Very much so, I was curious to see how much sensitive information he would spill to the guild."

"And I am even more curious to see how long you're willing to keep secrets from your own guild." James remarked.

The feeling in the room became incredibly dark and hostile; a gold aura encircled Mavis, while a lime aura encircled James. The guild members were backing away in fear of being caught in the incoming cross-fire. Even Erza, who threatened him mere minutes ago, was beginning to understand that both he and Mavis are in an entire class of their own.

"So tell me this information that you refuse to tell the current master." Mavis demanded.

"You should already know. You felt it in the Infinium Rift right?"

"I have noticed the disturbances; however, I do not know what they are myself."

"The disturbances you feel are really the…"

"Anima!" A young girl's voice interrupted.

Both Mavis and James along with the entire guild, were surprised to see that the young dragon slayer had stepped in-between them, interrupting the two's clash. Both of their auras quickly diminished and the tone lightened as Wendy demanded an answer.

"I'm right. Aren't I!" Wendy, looking at James, is trying to hold back the tears as she recalls the inconceivable destruction that was caused in the past. "The disturbances; they are coming from the sky. They're animas aren't they! They are the gateways to Edolas… and… and they will kill us and turn us into magic. power.. lacrimas…" Wendy breaking down into tears spreads horror amongst the other guild members who fell victim to it in the past.

Even Natsu, Lucy and Gageel who survived it the first time around had a flashback to that awful experience. Makarov remained calm; though he too was also a victim of the anima.

"…You are absolutely correct, maiden of the sky." James answered.

That was not the answer Wendy had hoped for, but it was an answer no less which calmed her down a bit. _Maiden of the sky? How does he know that?_

"Mavis, I apologize. I didn't know how I was going to explain this ordeal without violating your sacred rules." James is now facing Mavis who is also feeling guilty.

"I have to apologize as well, in fact I don't believe an apology will be enough for the lies I enforced over the years, but I hope everyone can forgive me. However, what's important is that right now Fairy Tai.. no, all of Magnolia is in mortal danger and we have to be the ones who save it! We've protected our home many times! And we can do it again!" The emotionally weakened guild is now gaining hope. "I don't know who our enemy from this other world is, but they will regret making an enemy out of Fairy Tail!"

Cheers erupt from the Fairy Tail guild hall as the members build their strength for the battles to come... Little do they know that they were already a step behind.

 **- _In_ _Edolas, inside a dark throne room_**

There sits a familiar character who just received a letter from one of his servants. He reads it with the light from a candle.

"Hehehehehe." *reading the letter* "So, Earthland Fairy Tail is already aware then huh. I admit I didn't think you've already snuffed out my initial plan son! But this is only the first move! I will restore this land to its full glory and provide Edolas with an infinite supply of magic power that it rightfully deserves! Hahahahaha! So you just sit back in your little throne chair, Mystogan… BECAUSE YOU WON'T HAVE IT FOR LONG! HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Preemptive

Alchem's Notes: So it occurred to me that I butchered a few names in the previous chapter (I have no idea how that happened, especially when I proof read it several times) and they will be fixed from this chapter on. If I get spare time, I will go back and replace the chapter with a corrected document. Also, let me know how you all like the plot. I will try to get new chapters out on a weekly basis; so far the current story board is going to give about 8-10 chapters depending how I spread it out and hopefully a couple epilogue chapters afterward. Anyways, lets get back to the story. Enjoy chapter two!

 **-2/ Preemptive-**

 ** _In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

"And that is why I have kept it secret all these years. I am truly sorry."

Mavis had just finished explaining Fairy Tail's deep dark secret, Fairy Heart, a source of seemingly endless amounts of magic energy that the second master, Precht, accidentally discovered when trying to resurrect Mavis.

James added. "When the Infinium Rift was created, I sensed it immediately as it was an extreme violation to the laws of magic. I came to where Mavis was to see if I could correct the anomaly; it turns out it was impossible even for me. So I used a spell that would allow Mavis to cast her spirit into the world and interact with it using her own infinite magic, after which I was able to tell her what has occurred and how she should handle the Infinium Rift. In a way, I too am responsible for her actions, so I must apologize again as well."

There was a silence in the guild before Natsu began to speak.

"Well, now that we all have that out of the way! There is something I need to say!"

Natsu walked up to James and pointed his finger at his hidden face, scaring the other guild members.

"So, who exactly are you? Why can't I see your face? And why do you make Wendy, Gajeel and I feel like you want to murder us!?" Natsu questioned James, not thinking about the words coming out of his mouth.

"Natsu! Shut your trap!" Gajeel retorted.

"Please Natsu! I want to live too you know!" Wendy nervously stated.

James looked at Natsu, and then spoke, "James. I'm wearing a shroud hood. You three are Dragon Slayers."

Natsu stood there dumbfounded.

Gray couldn't help but mutter, "Fire boy just got roasted."

"What do you mean by 'you three are Dragon Slayers'?" Lucy asked James.

"Dragon Slayers are usually trained by parent dragons. When a parent dragon trains a pupil, dragon slaying magic, or any magic really that's dragon related, they have to give part of their power to the pupil to 'feed' and 'grow' on. This, indirectly, infuses the pupil's soul with the dragons power; the human's soul remains dominant. This is why when a Dragon Slayer enters their 'supposed' final form, Dragon Force; their physical body will also reveal things like scales, hardening of the skin, drastically increased sight and hearing, and on rare cases, wings… And if pushed to the extreme, in Acnologia's case, full on dragonification."

"Oh, wow." Lucy muttered.

"That's just like what that dragon spirit said to us back under the coliseum in the Grand Magic Games." Wendy pointed out.

"Yeah, what did you use… it was something like Milk Chocolate Bar?" Natsu wondered.

"It's called Milky Way, Natsu…" Wendy reminded him.

"Milky Way!?" James' mood changed immediately, silencing the room!

"Did I say something wrong?" Wendy now in a panic.

"…Who taught you that spell?" James questioned.

"Grandeeney did… What's wrong with that spell? It's just sky dragon…"

"That is not Sky Dragon magic!" James interrupted. "In fact, it's not even dragon magic or sky magic in general! That spell is an Ancient Lost Magic!"

"Huh?" Wendy's eyes widened in a shocked confusion.

"Are you positive it was Grandeeney who taught that spell to you?"

"Well not personally, she left a tome for me to learn from. She explained in it that she didn't have enough time to teach it to me and left details on how the spell should work. Is the spell dangerous or am I too young to know it?"

 _I understand now. It's not that the dragon didn't have enough time; the dragon straight up could not teach her the spell as it was incapable of preforming it._ James thought to himself.

James then asked Wendy, "How do you feel after using the Milky Way?"

"After about 10 minutes I start to feel tired and need to take a rest."

 _What the hell, 10 minutes! It took me 25 years to be able hold Milky Way that long and when I gave this spell to Mavis so she could project herself, she was only able to master it because she has infinite magic energy. And yet, before me is a human, a young girl on that matter, that claims to be able to perform this spell exceptionally!_

James wanted to question her more, but judging by her reactions, he knew Wendy wouldn't understand or know anything else about why Grandeeney would 'teach' her such magic.

He simply responded, "Just so you know Milky Way is a very powerful spell that requires a lot of magic energy. Just be careful when using it."

Wendy nodded her head 'yes' trying to figure out why her knowledge of Milky Way disturbed him.

 _Who- or what, exactly is this girl? What are you hiding Grandeeney?_

Mavis is growing a bit impatient. "Now that you've gotten acquainted with our Dragon Slayers, it's about time you finally introduce yourself to the guild and explain how we are going to prevent the animas from destroying Magnolia."

"Yes, allow me to officially introduce myself." James removes his hood and jaws dropped as the guild members saw his face for the first time.

"What is he? / What's wrong with his ears? / Is he a demon?" Everyone, except Mavis, was questioning his appearance.

The iris in James' eyes glow a faint green along with having long red hair and pale skin; but the most noticeable trait was his ears. They pointed out about two inches from his head, shaped like knives. At the same time, his hooded robe that was originally greyed out is now white and green with leaf vinyls and stems that outlined the sewn areas.

Questions about James appearance slowly ceased as he began to speak.

"As you can see, I am clearly not human. Nor am I a demon or a god… I am an elf. Perhaps the last as I have not met another of my kind in over 550 years."

"550… years? Just how old is he?" Lucy muttered to herself.

"Elves, also known as Observers, were created before dragons or humans to ensure that the world would never be corrupted. We can perceive both physical and spiritual entities as well as those created by magic. That is why I can see Mavis without the Fairy Crest. Once magical stability allowed for the presence of both humans and dragons, we hid ourselves from the world, watching from the shadows. However, once the humans and dragons started conflict, magical stability started to fluctuate and we had to act as a mediator. This ultimately failed as the dragon leaders did not like finding out that there was another race that could outclass their own power; thus the Elven Dragon War began. That was nearly 550 years ago now. Even I do not fully understand how that war ended because suddenly both elves and dragons vanished; including the leaders of both sides and all traces of the war's existence was wiped from the battlefields. As far as I knew, I was the last surviving elf. The humans and remaining dragons went and formed the Magna Carta, a document that would ensure peace until the Human Dragon War that would follow. It would be this war that created Dragon Slaying Magic."

Levy sat writing down all of this information in her journal, Makarov and Mavis listened calmly, while everyone else seemed to struggle in comprehending all of this information.

"Going back to my statement earlier about dragon slayer magic should also answer your previous question better Natsu. As dragon slayers, you three have been trained by parent dragons, therefore your souls also inherited and grew off of fragments of your parent dragons power. Unfortunately, that has also given you three the burdens of dealing with elves. Even though it was 550 years ago, the 'memories,' if you want to call them that, of elves being a threat to dragons have passed down the generations. Normally, should a dragon and elf meet… only one walks way. But because you three are human, your dragon trait is still classifying me as a threat; however, your humanity is still dominant in being logical. To be clear though, it is not any of your faults, and I cannot do anything about it. It's just nature and we all have to cope with it."

"Wow, you know so much about us and dragons…" Wendy started to say before being cut off.

"Wait! So does this mean that you know where our parents are!?" Natsu implied, immediately sparking both Gajeel's and Wendy's interests.

"I do not know." James simply said.

"What! But after everything you just said, there has gotta be something you know, right?" Gajeel pursued answers from James.

"Whoa, since when have you been so eager?" Natsu smirked to Gajeel.

"Shut it, I was just curious!" Gajeel felt somewhat emotional about being able to see Metalicana.

"I'm sorry. There were five dragons that used to fly about the landscape, but I lost trace of them July 7, 777. I do not know what became of them."

"Oh…" The three Dragon Slayers sighed with disappointment.

"Okay, I've had it with those three getting the spotlight. I'm a Dragon Slayer too, you know!" Laxus declared, stepping in on the conversation. "How come you haven't acknowledged me?"

James looked at Laxus for a moment before saying, "Artificial Dragon Slayer."

"YOU'RE CALLING ME A FAKE!"

"No, but you were not trained by a parent dragon as I do not sense an infusion in your soul, hence why I also previously stated 'Dragon Slayers are **usually** trained by parent dragons.' You have the power to slay dragons, but you do not have the infusion in your soul, instead you use a special lacrima. This leads to two things. One, you are not threated by me, are you not?"

"No actually." Now thinking about it, he felt nothing from James unlike the other three.

"And two, this ultimately leads to how you grow. By using a lacrima, most, if not all, the possible magic dragon slaying knowledge is given to you immediately. There is a price to this, however, and that price is the inability to achieve dragon force. This is because dragon force is the result of the infusion of the soul. Simply put, you can perform all of your spells with mastery instantly, but you cannot grow them as they were already mastered from the get go. You can build off them though and create unique combinations, so don't let it discourage you."

"I see, that explains why I don't have to struggle for more advanced spells and why those three have to step up their game when battling me. Huh, I guess it isn't so bad." Laxus smirked.

"Okay, seriously James!" Mavis snapped. "How did we get back on this!? I said for you to introduce yourself and explain how we are going to save Magnolia! Yet, you introduce yourself and immediately start giving a HISTORY AND MAGIC LECTURE!"

Everyone stared at Mavis appalled as they have never heard her yell like that before.

"First master, please…" Makarov said while trying to calm down Mavis.

"I probably should have said this before; I am waiting for Mystogan to contact me through this thing, I'm still not sure how it fully works yet." James pulled out a gray, thin box shaped item that lit up when he touched the top of it. It caught the eyes of a few guild members. "He said it will alert me when he tries to contact me and that I should not contact him as he is a busy man and we don't want take the chance in blowing the operation. As you can see, I'm just passing the time through knowledge."

"Operation?" Mavis and Makarov questioned in unison.

"About eight years ago, this city, Magnolia, was absorbed by the anima and returned within a week. The amount of magic that was transferred to and from the worlds was incredibly massive. As I observed the transfer, I was relieved to know that Mystogan was able to fully return all the power back because if there was a distortion in the flow, some people would have been lost or fused together. That is the most dangerous part about the anima."

As the guild was taking this news in, James turned toward Mavis.

"There is something more critical however; Mavis, in Edolas, the man who attempted to harvest this city last time has learned of you and your power. His name is Faust."

"Wait, I remember that guy." Natsu recalled.

"Wasn't he the king that tried to harness you and Wendy's power to destroy the exceeds?" Lucy recalled as well.

"Yeah, and then he turned into a dragon only to get pulverized by Natsu!" Happy boasted.

"You do realize that was a machine right? And Wendy and Gajeel helped out as well." Carla corrected him.

"Hmm, it seems you are already aware of our enemy then." said James.

"I don't understand how he knows about me though." Mavis stood trying to calculate any possibilities that would have led to Faust learning her power.

"Mystogan and I are completely clueless to how Faust is managing all of this entirely, as Mystogan erased the remaining magic to prevent any future contact with our world. That's not everything though, after Faust was exiled from the kingdom, his followers disappeared as well despite being under lock and key to rebuild the city. More so, after hearing all of what he had to say, I grew suspicious and began to question if I should even be trusting Mystogan. Mostly being the fact that the magic was erased, yet he contacts me using magic and gives me this weird item for further communication." James looks at the object that was given to him by Mystogan with doubt.

"The prince was an S-Class member of this guild! He should be one-hundred-and-ten percent trustworthy!" Lily butted in; the others agreeing with him.

"And it's because of that, why I trust him for now." James added. "According to Mystogan, Faust wants to capture Mavis to get his hands on the Infinium Rift; through that he will be able to fully restore Edolas with an infinite supply of magic power. How this will happen, I do not know, but this will ultimately kill Mavis in the process if he succeeds even with her immortality. Luckily, the key to stopping Faust is still in the hands of the three Dragon Slayers…"

"AHEM! Did you already forget that I'm a Dragon Slayer too?" Laxus stated, reminding him.

"According to Mystogan, a lot of the artifacts in Edolas are countered or powered by a Dragon Slayer because of the soul infusion. Because you do not have a dragon's…"

"Yeah, yeah… forget I said anything." Laxus said feeling a bit useless.

"I'm sure you will have a role in the events to come." James said as Laxus blew him off.

*sigh* "So Mavis, as I was saying. If Faust manages to capture you and achieve his goal, the consequences for this world will be dire. With infinite magic, Faust can take back the kingdom in a heartbeat; after that, he will be able to invade and destroy Earthland. That is why I am involved. I have to do whatever it takes to protect this world; as an observer, an elf, it is my duty!" James proclaimed.

"Yeah, this is my home. I will protect it!" Wendy rallied. _Whoa, where did this confidence come from?_

"That's the spirit!" Erza cheered

"Yeah, I'll show them how a real man protects his family!" Elfman cheered alongside Mirajane and Lisanna.

The guild uniting together pleased James. _So this is their bond? Humans really are interesting._

A few seconds later, the item that James had started to ring. "That's Mystogan."

James presses the green button named 'answer' and sets it on the ground. Mystogan then was able to project himself and communicate to the guild. Everyone gathers around James as he begins to report to Mystogan who is in Edolas

"Good. I'm glad you have managed to alert the guild, but I'm afraid our communication ends here." Mystogan said in a disappointing tone.

"What!? Has something happened?" James voice was filling with concern.

"When we terminated our last meeting in the forest, I noticed a third node in the transmission. Meaning that there was a third person listening in on our conversation. I didn't notice it until the connection ended; therefore we have to assume from this point on that this line isn't secure."

"Dammit! I didn't notice anything at all! That means now we also have to assume Faust knows we are coming after him!"

"Indeed. We wi.. *static* ..again when w.. *static* ..Is someone!... *static*"

"Mystogan, your losing signal… Mystogan?

The static clears and the face that takes over stuns everyone!

"Ahh, hello Earthland fairies. My, oh my, it has been such a long time Scarlet."

"Night-Walker!" Erza couldn't forget her sadistic Edolas counterpart, Erza Night-Walker.

"Oh crap! It's the second Erza! It truly is the end of the world!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu settle down!" Erza grabs Natsu. "What do you want Night-Walker?"

"What do I want? I only want his majesty to unite Edolas with the magic it deserves. That also comes with the bonus of murdering all of you along with that prince that stole away the throne! It's been eight long years and I'm dying to return the favor, hehe."

Night-Walkers face revealed her pleasure in watching the guild fill with anger.

"Now that we have the chance, what is it that Faust wants to accomplish?" James demanded calmly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Night-Walker moves out of view as a new face moves in view.

"My, my! This is quite the fancy you all have here. I may adopt this style once I've reclaimed the throne with a magical Edolas. Hahahaha!" The old foe, Faust, greets the guild in an… unfriendly manner.

"So this is Faust. The Edolas me? He doesn't look like me Natsu." Makarov mumbled to himself. ' _Oh yeah, I think you were the king!'_

 _How to I turn it off?_ James tried to think of any way to shut it off without breaking it.

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy grew furious when they saw Faust appear before them.

"How dare you…" Natsu grinned under his teeth

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you three and my public humiliation, but don't worry though I have an amazing welcome back gift just for the three of you!"

Memories of the lacrima harvest ceremony in the town square, the extraction room under the castle, the guild's lacrima being used as a bomb along with other memories flooded the Dragon Slayer's heads which was translated by the extremely pissed off look on their faces.

"So, where is this 'Fairy Heart,' hmm?" Faust looked around the room.

 _What do I do, I don't want to break our only means of communication to Edolas_. James was unsure what to do for this scenario.

"James, I'm going to break it." Erza told James.

"But then we will lose our only connection to…" James was interrupted by Faust's discovery.

"What's this? A transparent girl?" Faust noticed Mavis retreating away.

"He can see me!?" Mavis shrieked.

"The device can see her!" James yelled then nodded toward Erza _. Break it!_

Erza then unsheathed her sword to go destroy the box, but as she got close a pulse knocked her back and a shield surrounded the device.

"Erza!"

Erza got up, "What the…"

"Hahahaha! You like it? Nothing like a little sabotage before the main show!"

Makarov steps forward, "You have disgraced our guild for the final time! Heed this warning Faust because it will be your last! We will never allow you to take our First Master and you will regret making an enemy out of Fairy Tail!"

Mavis, James, the Dragon Slayers and all the other guild members united behind Makarov ready for war!

"Aww, I'm going to screen-shot this moment and hang it on my wall." *click* "Enjoy this moment Fairy Tail, in a few moments the anima will open and all of you will be swept into it yet again, but this time you won't be coming back! HAHAHAHA… *static* ..HAHAHA.. *static*" The device turns off, then shatters.

The ground starts to shake as the storm outside intensifies. Everyone starts to lose balance while the three Dragon Slayers get motion sick.

 _Why do I not feel so good?_ Wendy thought as she fell next to the other two.

 _No. This cannot happen to us again._ Lucy thought.

"Everyone, grab a hold of something!" Gray shouted.

The hall shook violently, everyone hanging on for dear life. Mavis hovered toward James who was the only one standing with a concentrated look on his face.

James then levitated to maintain balance and smirked, "No Faust, we will come and go as we please. Thanks for the door key."

 _Huh?_ Mavis overheard James' comment.

Everything started to settle down to a complete stillness. Everyone was able to regain their bearings and the Dragon Slayers recovered from there motion sickness.

"But… how." Lucy mumbled.

"James, what did you do?" Mavis questioned

"Go step outside." James recommended.

The guild steps outside and everyone goes chibi eye-jaw drop at the sight they are beholden to.

"Behold, 'Divine Roof of the Forest!'" James exclaimed.

Giant trees were suddenly everywhere in the city and completely blocked out the sky. It was calm and dark; and light was generated by Magnolia's streets and magical torches that branched out from the trees like a mystical perma-night forest. The citizens of Magnolia took to the streets in confusion to see what was happening. Looking directly upward, the guild sees that the trees next to the guild hall stretched directly into the anima.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mavis freaked out. _The property damage bills are going to be insane!_

"Despite what most might think, Invasion is a two way road. If Faust wants to invade our world, then we'll invade his. Also, these oaken trees are very dense, and their inner sap blocks magic from escaping into the anima. Magnolia is safe for now."

"So the shaking was the trees then, not the anima?" Mirajane asked.

"Correct." James answered.

"I could get used to this." Lisanna said to herself in her panther form.

Makarov turned to the guild, "Now all we need to do is plan our counter-attack."

"Don't worry, thanks to that anima activation, I was able to connect my trees through to the other end of the anima, establishing a two way node that we can use to travel between as we please. Mystogan should be waiting for us at the flare my trees should have shot out."

"WAIT! THAT MEANS YOU PLANNED THIS!" They all screamed at James.

"As an observer I have to account all possible outcomes and new possibilities created by those outcomes to ensure that this world is not destroyed. That also includes quick actions to ensure a fail-safe."

"This completely changes all of my possible outcomes…" Mavis said.

"After all this, there is one thing I've noticed!" Happy pointed out grabbing everyone's attention. "The way Mavis and James act… They must LOOOVE each other!"

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed.

"Mavis and I aren't even of the same race! Plus she's a ghost and underage!"

"…Actually I was in my mid 20's" Mavis whimpered.

"Very underaged then!" James corrected.

[In case the joke just went over your head. James originally thought Mavis was over 100 years old and elves historically have almost eternal lifespans.]

"Focus!" Erza shouted.

"Right! In a few moments a gate will open that will transport us into Edolas. If all goes well, Mystogan should be waiting for us."

"Wait! There is no magic in Edolas; how will we fight?" Wendy realized.

"That will be best explained when we get there. The gate will open in… ten."

A ring formed around the guild and they started to slowly rise off the ground.

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Whats happening, Gray?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know!" Gray responded.

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Wait, why am I coming along... and how?" Mavis shouted.

"Four."

"Three"

Everyone was far off the ground rising into the sky past the tree line alongside the four massive trunks that continued into the anima.

"Whoa." Everyone was looking down at where Magnolia should be but all they could see was an ever expanding forest.

"Two… One."

Everyone was consumed into a massive ball of light that then immediately shot into the anima, sending a shockwave across the sky.

 ** _Meanwhile in Faust's Throne Lair_**

"That will definitely through a wrench into things, but I'm a bit impressed that the anima was taken over." Faust said. "But it doesn't matter, I have just the right tools to punch straight through the anima and destroy that defense. With that out of the way, grabbing Fairy Heart with be incredibly easy!"

"So, you intend to use the Javelin then?" said another familiar voice.

"Indeed, but I will need one of the Dragon Slayers to activate it."

"Even though I was only able to extract two out of the three Dragon Slayer's magic, the memory is still clear to me that the blue haired girl has a lot of it, about eighty percent of the magic that was used in the Dragon Chain Cannon eight years ago came from that one little girl. And she's right at our front door."

"Really!? Excellent memory Byro, she will do! Send the word out to the others for her capture only, do NOT have her killed!"

"Yes your majesty, I will tell them of the new plan at once." Byro turns and walks out.

"So, Earthland Fairy Tail, now that you're here, come… come and meet your doom! Hahahahaha."

 **-2/ Chapter End-**

Alchem's Notes: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I will now use my powers of foresight to pre-answer 10 questions before they are asked!

1) So your OC is going to be overpowered? A/ Historically, elves are known to be the most in tune with magic than any other race in fantasy lore, ever. This is due to their near immortality that gives then enough time to master the greatest of magics. They are even stronger than dragons naturally which is why the Dragon Slayers sense hostility in James' presence and why there was a war in the past. So... yes. I wont let him take all the glory though.

2) OP Wendy? A/ _This answer was pre-deleted due to spoilers_

3) Mavis x OC? A/ No. She's a ghost.

4) I still don't understand how the animas came back because I thought Mystogan reversed the magic? A/ It hasn't been revea... have you been paying attention!

5) That joke on Mavis' age was very f*cked up! A/ I know. =}

6) How and why did Faust's followers become evil again? A/ I don't recall them ever turning good. Also it hasn't been revealed yet.

7) Do you hate Laxus? Will Laxus get any action? A/ No, I do not hate Laxus, he has more than redeemed himself. Of course he will.

8) So you skipped over the explanation of Fairy Heart then? A/ I gave a brief summary of it, why would I rewrite it? It was explained in the manga. If I explained Fairy Heart, that is what this whole chapter would have been about because it was a very long explanation.

9) When does this story take place in the timeline? A/ After the Celestial Spirits went insane after the GMG arc.

10) Wow, I've never considered Dragon Slayer magic like that before, especially Wendys Milky Way! A/ This has been a theory of mine for a while now. I've always wondered why Wendy has been the most 'different' and having the most 'special attention to detail' out of all seven dragon slayers, primarily Milky Way which of all the powers she has, is the most 'out of place' magic in her arsenal. She also gets at will dragon force which activates instantly without break unlike Sting and Rogue and features a complete colour palette swap. And lastly, and the most incriminating, is the fact she can enchant herself but not heal herself but she can enchant and heal others just fine, and what's worse is that Carla has stated before that 'Wendy cannot use _**any support type** _ magic on herself' in the Japanese original (I believe this is not stated in the English dub); that throws many red flags all over the script. I strongly believe Mashima is hiding something in Wendy and it won't be much longer in the manga that it finally gets revealed.


	3. Edolas Redux

Alchem's Notes: This took a lot longer than expected to release, my apologies. I had to spend a few days drafting out some sudden plot holes (No, I can't tell you what they were as they are super spoilery) and I made some pre-revisions to the world of Edolas to make it more interesting to the plot. But I don't want to hold you anymore so here it is! Enjoy!

 **-3/ Edolas Redux-**

 ** _-Somewhere in Edolas_**

There, with no sign of civilization in sight, was a vast desert. Small hills, remains of the islands that fell eight years ago, dotted the landscape covered and eroded by sand. In the middle of this vast lifelessness were four tree trunks that stretched from the sky to the ground. The area around them flourished, creating a mini oasis.

*Boom!* A streak of light hit the ground in the center of the four trees, revealing the guild. Everyone lies on the wooden ground unconscious except Mavis and James who stood looking around at the new terrain.

"So this is Edolas?" Mavis asked James, looking around at the barren landscape.

"Correct. Although, I should have mentioned that we would be sent to a random area in the world meaning it will take some time for Mystogan to find us. Also, don't worry about the guild; I have filled this area with magic. They won't suffer from Magic Deficiency."

"I see, well it will allow the guild to rest up after what just happened. A jump like that burned out all their magic energy… Thank you James." Mavis turns and looks at the resting guild members.

"Oaken trees are incredibly special, which is why they are my favorite of all trees. Not only does the sap prevent magic from escaping a proximity, like being sucked into the anima for example, the sap itself carries magic power throughout the tree and into the area around it, hence the small oasis we are in. Since, these trees are connected back to Earthland, the sap is bringing magic power here to Edolas. The guild can use the oaken sap to replenish their magic supply. Also, the wood is very dense making it perfect in defense."

Her tone gets more serious, "Which reminds me, why am I here too? If Faust is after me, why bring me?"

"Insurance."

Mavis did not like the sound of that at all.

"Technically, you are still in our world, I simply linked your conscious here using your unique power, my apologies by the way; but because I am no longer in Earthland, I cannot observe what happens there anymore so I need you here to inform me of any changes back in Magnolia."

"And how will I know 'of any changes back in Magnolia'?"

"Because your body along with the Rift is still under the guild hall; even though your consciousness is here, if anything happens to Magnolia you will still feel it immediately and that information will be critical!"

Mavis understood what he meant by that.

"Also, I am very aware of your past achievements, Fairy Tactician. When battle starts, you know your guild's limits better than any other being in history." James smirked.

Mavis sighed and smiled, "It's been 100 years since I heard that title from someone other than the guild. I'll try my best."

After a brief moment of silence, James leaned and whispered something in her ear, shocking her.

"Do it… and I will hurt you." Mavis threatened with a little smirk showing.

After several minutes, everyone else slowly begins to wake up.

"It's about time you humans woke up." James commented. He sat on a stem above the ground reading one of his books.

"I don't know what happened… where are we?" Natsu said trying to come to.

"It was like we just… exploded or something." Gray said clasping his head.

"It's like I hurt everywhere, but I feel no pain." Erza looked around at the others and made sure they were okay too.

"That jump must have sucked the power out of us." Makarov implied. "Where is the First Master? James, mind explaining?"

James closed his book and jumped off the stem onto the floor and faced the guild with a serious look.

He then said with a straight-face, "It's been three days, Mavis was captured and Magnolia was destroyed; we are all stuck here now…"

Everyone is horrified by this news.

*SLAAAP!* Mavis appeared, smacking James so hard with her magic that he flew back a few feet, hitting one of the trees behind him before landing on the floor!

"Ignore the elf, everything is just fine." Mavis said with an ignorant tone.

"What! Don't give me that! You were in on this too!" James shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I said I would hurt you."

"Oh, I see how it is then Mavis!"

The two started an argument which dazed and confused the guild to the point they all passed out again.

 _A few minutes later_

"With that said, we are simply waiting for Mystogan to arrive to our location." James just finished giving the breakdown of what has happened so far.

"Then I say we just go find him ourselves. It'd be faster than waiting." Natsu suggested.

"One thing wrong with that Natsu." Mavis said. "We don't know where we are right now; we would be running the risk of getting lost."

"Not only that." James added. "You all are still recovering from the jump into this world and this oasis is literally what is keeping you all alive right now."

"What!?" Wendy said noticing Mavis nod in agreement.

"But eight years ago, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and I moved about this world just fine…" Natsu said before being interrupted.

"Edolas also had magic then, yes? The Edolas now is not the same as it was eight years ago. The moment you leave the oasis' sphere of influence, the empty vacuum will strip all the ethernanos out of you, sending you into a Magic Deficiency Arrest in minutes, if not seconds. I am still creating items to allow you to leave with your magic intact."

"So, we just wait then!" Natsu complained.

"We really don't have a choice right now." Lucy placed her left hand on Natsu's shoulder to settle him down.

 _Ten minutes later_

James had prepared oaken tea out of the sap contained in the oaken trees and served it to the guild.

"It's sticking to my iron." Gajeel complained holding a wooden glass of oaken tea.

"James said the oaken sap contains magic which will speed up magic recovery… but I agree." Lily commented.

"I'd rather have a fish right now." Happy sighed.

"It isn't bad; I think it goes down warm and smooth." Wendy stated.

"Yeah, I do agree it is quite good." Carla agreed as she continued to drink the tea.

The three stare blank-eyed at both of them.

*sigh* "It's been a long time since we have been here, even with the 7 year gap." Carla continued. "This was our home…" Lily and Happy fell silent along with Wendy and Gajeel.

"Ahahahaha!" Natsu's laughter catches everyone off guard.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing! You will die out there!" Erza yelled as they saw that Natsu was outside the oasis.

"Nope! I have this!" Natsu revealed a necklace underneath his scarf that glew a faint green.

"What is that?" Carla asked.

"It seems they work well." Mavis said, stepping in.

"Indeed, I shall give everyone one immediately." James then proceeded to hook one around everyone's necks.

"What are these; they have a lot of magic in them." Wendy stated.

"They are special charms I created using the power of the oaken trees. As I have stated before, the sap stores magic, preventing it from escaping a proximity; this will allow you to move around Edolas without harm."

A green ring forms around their wrists, they take notice of it immediately.

"This ring that has formed describes the magic energy in your possession. As you use it, the color will change. Green means you have full or near full magic energy, as you deplete it, it will turn yellow, then orange, then finally red. When the necklace makes contact with a magic source it will refill immediately, so keep that in mind… One more incredibly important detail, if you use all of the magic, the sap inside will breakdown and the necklace will be destroyed. Do not, under any circumstances, allow that to happen."

They all nod 'yes' with determined looks. Suddenly, Mavis notices an object off in the sandy distance.

"Is that Mystogan?" Mavis asked focusing on the growing object heading their way.

"Hopefully." James said.

*sniff* "I smell iron…" Gajeel pointed out.

"I don't smell anything… wait… fire?" Natsu added.

The object got closer, creating a cloud of sand in its wake.

"I can't smell anything, but I do hear a rumbling sound… Wait! I remember that sound! It's Edolas Natsu's magic-mobile!" Wendy discovered.

"But how, didn't it run off magic?" Lucy questioned.

The vehicle got really close before sliding to a halt in front of the oasis, spraying sand into the green plant-life.

"Whoa!"

"Not cool…" James mumbled staring at the intruding sand.

Edo-Natsu popped open the driver side door and smirked to the Earthland wizards while Mystogan exited the passanger side. Edo-Lucy exited out of the backseat.

"It has been a very long time hasn't it, Fairy Tail?" Mystogan greeted.

"Whoa, it's Natsu and Lucy… but from here." Levy mumbled to herself.

"Still looking the same? What do you not age in Earthland?" Edo-Lucy commented.

"Oh yeah, it would make sense you all aged… And it's a long story." Lucy remarked.

Mystogan, Edo-Natsu, and Edo-Lucy had grown older standing taller and more modern dressed than the Earthland wizards. Mystogan had dressed in a black and blue suit that had the Fairy Tail Crest on the top, front left pocket. Edo-Natsu wore in a white t-shirt with flame cargo pants and a watch; the Fairy Crest on the back of his shirt. And Edo-Lucy sported a dark green mid-chopped shirt with grey long cargo pants; her Fairy Crest on the sleeve. She also had a large pack on her back.

"You must be Mavis then?" Mystogan said to the transparent girl.

"Jellal… who are you taking to?" Edo-Natsu stated standing behind him.

"Hold on, weren't you afraid of leaving your vehicle?" Lucy pointed out.

"It's been eight years! Times changed." Edo-Natsu replied.

"It appears our Natsu and Lucy cannot see you." Mystogan stated to Mavis

"That's because they can't. Only members of our Fairy Tail, and a certain someone, can see and hear me." Mavis explained.

"I see, then it will be difficult for us to communicate with you then."

"Not really, Warren can use his telepathy magic to connect me to your Fairy Tail's members for discussion."

Warren immediately interjects, "Whoa, hold up! Don't assume I can, considering there is no magic in the world, including none in the people!"

"Try it then." Mavis insisted.

*sigh* "Here goes nothing." Warren then focused on Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu's minds. _"Hello, can you hear me?"_

"What is he doing?" Edo-Lucy questioned.

"Can you not hear me?" Warren questioned back.

Both Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu shake their heads 'no'.

"And there we have it." Warren stated.

"That also means I cannot receive this telepathy either." Mystogan said.

"Then that means someone will have to translate..."

"If I may, make a suggestion; you could adjust your spell to allow them to see and hear you." James intervened.

Mavis didn't reply.

"Oh, come on. We all know of you, even the enemy knows of you. Why hide anymore?"

Mavis sighs and puts her hands together. Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu gaze upon the light that beholds them as Mavis is revealed.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed.

Mavis did not like the fact she had to alter her rules, but there really was no point now.

Suddenly a ringing came out of Edo-Natsu's pocket. He pulls out a box like object similar to the one that Mystogan had given James and answers it.

"Hey babe!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Babe?" That word caught the ears of a few Earthland wizards.

"I'm firing a flare now." Edo-Natsu pulls out a flare-gun and fires it into the air. "You see it?.. Good, see you in a few! Love you too!" He hangs up and puts the object back in his pocket with a smile.

 _Love?_ Lucy thought to herself. _If I'm right there then who is… relax, they are not the same as us, Lucy._

"Wait! Faust could be listening right now." James pointed out.

"Impossible." Mystogan stated. "After investigating, the only reason Faust was able to infiltrate our previous conversations was because the line was used through magic in the anima. Here we won't have to worry about that."

"Here she comes, prepare yourselves!" Edo-Natsu yelled.

Out in the distance they could see a flying object in the distance, closing that distance fast.

"What is that?" mumbled the Earthland wizards.

As it closed in, it slew down above them; the winds picking up and blowing sand into the oasis. Everyone immediately covered their faces, shielding themselves from the gusts of wind and sand.

James simply looked down at the raging, intruding sand, "Seriously not cool…"

As the gusts settled, the Earthland wizards gazed at the new, big sized vehicle that just landed in front of them. Edo-Natsu walks over to it.

"How is all this running without magic?" Erza commented.

"It's not magic, its technology…" Mystogan stated. "How do I put this in terms you all can understand? You all have magic and everything runs off magic. Since we no longer have magic, we've invested into researching using other resources in the world and building new technologies."

The Earthland wizards, including Mavis and James were confused.

"For example," Mystogan pulls out his box item. "This is a phone. Using radio waves, it can allow two people to communicate with each other simultaneously." He points to the two vehicles, "That is a Desert Runner and a Passenger VTOL Helicopter, instead of magic they use fuel and allow for rapid transport…" Mystogan just realized that they have no idea what he is talking about.

"I think you just dumbfounded them even more Jellal." Edo-Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Okay!" Edo-Natsu yelled. "All is ready to go!"

Edo-Natsu came back to the meeting area, holding hands with another Edolas Fairy Tail member.

"Hey Earthland Fairy Tail! It's been a long time, and little me is still little!" Edo-Wendy greeted the Earthland wizards taking some of them by surprise.

Wendy took notice of both of them and blushed heavily. _But, I don't feel that way towards Natsu. He is like an older sibling to me, that's all._

"Hehe, Natsu and Wendy? I never thought that could ever happen." Cana remarked.

"Of course! I drive fast and she flies fast," Edo-Natsu stated, "we are the perfect couple!" Both of them along with Edo-Lucy started laughing. Mystogan had a smile.

Edo-Wendy then continued, "Now, if all the pleasantries are finished, we need to get moving. The radar has picked up some underground activity in the area, possibly Dune Scorpions."

Mystogan ordered, "Okay, you all get on…"

*Burst!* A giant scorpion tunneled out of the ground; doing so it grabbed the desert runner and tossed it away from the oasis. The desert runner hit the sand, rolling a couple times before exploding!

"My ride!" Edo-Natsu screamed. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that you tunneling freak!"

"We'll handle this!" Mystogan said to the Earthland wizards.

Mystogan drew a compact submachine gun from under his vest, Edo-Natsu drew a hand cannon from his other pocket, Edo-Lucy unraveled her large pack to reveal a large machine gun, and Edo-Wendy dew two pistols from their harnesses on her belt.

"Engage."

The firearms discharged; projectiles immediately shredding the monster as it attempts to defend itself. The sound of the firearms causes most of the Earthland wizards to plug their ears while the Dragon Slayers recoiled on the ground as the piercing sounds rang in their sensitive hearing ears.

The Dune Scorpion falls in a matter of seconds and the gunfire ceases.

"It looks dead, no time for questions; quickly everyone to the helicopter… that thing over there!" Mystogan commanded pointing at the helicopter.

As the Earthland wizards leave the oasis, they feel their magic being pulled and detained by the oaken necklaces, saving them from facing the effects of Magic Deficiency. They quickly board the helicopter as Edo- Wendy and Edo-Natsu take the front seats and begin take off.

"Everyone on board?" Edo-Wendy's voice came over the speaker.

"Yeah, your good to go" Mystogan shouted as he sealed the rear door "And just enough room at that."

The Earthland wizards had finished strapping themselves in while Mystogan, Edo-Lucy, James and Mavis stood. The helicopter began to lift off of the ground.

"Wait. It just occurred to me… this is transport isn't it." Natsu said starting to feel motion sick.

"Hey, Wendy, can you cast that Toria spell on us please?" Gajeel begged, beginning to fight the sickness.

"I… I can't concentrate for some reason…" Wendy, clenching her head, was feeling very light headed

"No! You are not to waste your magic energy." Carla enforced, beginning to message Wendy's neck to ease her first stages of motion sickness.

"So, all three of them now have it then?" Laxus chuckled.

"Oh yeah… how are.. you holding.. Laxus!" Natsu grumbled.

"I'm doing just fine." Laxus said.

"He's holding it." Lily pointed out.

"WENDY! THREE O' CLOCK!" Edo-Natsu yelled as another Dune Scorpion emerged from the sand.

Edo-Wendy tried to evade right but was not fast enough as the Dune Scorpion used the flat end of its tail to slam the helicopter off balance. Everyone in the back was jolted to the right!

"The engine's been damaged! I'm trying to maintain control!" Edo-Wendy stated. She then got on the intercom. "Lucy, I need you to man the left gun and stall the Dune Scorpion!"

"Roger!" Edo-Lucy quickly opened the left door and pulled down the machine gun, primed it, and fired.

The Dune Scorpion got ready to take another swing despite the gunfire.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Edo-Lucy yelled.

It then thrusted its tail at the back of the helicopter; before it hit, it was stopped and snared by roots from the oasis. The roots then crushed it, dismembering its limbs, killing it.

Everyone looked at James and learned immediately that he had used his magic to prevent the creature from downing the helicopter, the indicator being that the ring around his wrist had diminished to a greenish yellow; it was no longer a pure green like the rest of them.

"Now that we are in the clear," James said. "It's time we moved now."

The helicopter was able to reach a safe altitude before the wings stretched out and turbines turned horizontal and engaged, thrusting the VTOL helicopter full speed forward.

"Okay, everyone listen up." Mystogan stated; he was then interrupted.

"I'm sorry… but we.. aren't rea..lly in the best condition…" Wendy muttered.

"The Dragon Slayers get motion sick?" James questioned, pulling out one of his books from under his robe.

"It's kind of their biggest weakness." Lucy said.

"I'll have to add this to my research." James said before raising his hand. "Toriatic Harmony!"

Suddenly, the Dragon Slayers immediately recovered from their motion sickness as James put the book away.

"I feel fine again." Gajeel said

"What is that? A form of toria?" Wendy questioned.

"A higher stage of toria, it can affect multiple people for a longer duration." James educated.

"Whoa, hold up!" Natsu barged in. "How come you said to not use magic, yet you are using magic!"

"I never said you couldn't use magic. I only said to never allow the necklaces to be broken while in the world."

"That's basically the same thing!"

"Incorrect. Also, you should know that I wouldn't risk my life for something so mundane. My actions are always planned in advance." He pulls out a pouch filled with little chews, takes one out and eats it. His ring filled to a bright, pure green again.

"Don't tell me that's more oaken sap…" Lucy stated with disgust.

"Correct. Oaken sap has a simple job, but that simple job can fulfill many roles; especially in this one. Hence why they are my absolute favorite of all trees."

"Can I speak now?" Mystogan stated growing impatient.

Everyone fell silent as Mystogan began speaking.

"We are heading back to the main capital that was once the imperial city, there we will meet up with the rest and hopefully my agent will have more news on our enemies' movements. The city has changed much and grown drastically so I do not want any of you to leave the capital building without escort, out of fear of getting lost."

He then twitches in his left eye and points to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, "You three in particular are forbidden to leave the capital building without proper disguises. Not only because you are Faust's main target, but because of what you three did eight years ago, I hope you remembered."

 _'_ _I am the great wizard demon, Lord Dragneel! And I have come to steal all of this world's magic power! / Redfox! Marvel! Destroy the entire city! / You'd better run! / We have defeated your king, now where's the Prince!'_

"…hehehehe…" The three Dragon Slayers laughed in fear of the returning memories.

"YOU THREE DID WHAAAAAAT!" Makarov demanded.

"We're sorry Master!" The three begged, doing quick bows.

"I was really hoping this would never be brought up again!" Natsu said in panic.

"Considering what was happening it was possibly the best outcome, I wouldn't hold it against them." Mystogan said in defense to the Dragon Slayers.

About 30 minutes of flying go by as everyone sat patiently waiting for a sign of arrival, they have left the desert and now are cruising along open plains. James distributed oaken chews to everyone to use in case of emergency and casual conversations continue amongst the Earthlanders and the Edolas members.

"So, it just occurred to me." Mira said. "First Master, how come you don't need a necklace?"

Mavis replied, "Simply because I do not physically exist in this world, this form is merely my conscience being projected, and because of the Infinium Rift, I never have to worry about suffering from Magic Deficiency."

"I see."

The intercom comes on, "This is your pilot, Wendy, speaking. We are almost to the main imperial city. We will be landing in a few minutes."

The Earthlanders looked out of the windows and begin to see large open fields containing crops and animals with sparse buildings, but as they got closer they starting seeing more.

The VTOL helicopter slew down vastly to avoid collision with the incoming buildings. As they entered into the main city, the buildings grew massive; stretching high into the sky. They looked down at the ground to see many pedestrians walking along sidewalks as automobiles took the streets and similar helicopters flew around. Lights lit up the evening atmosphere; screens advertising alongside buildings and large parks took the attention of the Earthlanders as they gazed at the impossible.

"All of this… happened in eight years…" Lucy said in astonishment.

"It's like… if Magnolia stacked itself on top of each other a bunch of times… and there are more non-magic mobiles everywhere!.." Wendy said taken aback by the view.

"I admit, even I am incredibly impressed by this. Tell me Mystogan, how your people accomplished such feats in a short time frame?" James questioned

"After the loss of magic, the new discoveries that were made sent us into a new golden age. What used to take us weeks or months to complete could now be done in a matter of days or hours. We have the time now to do many things that we could not do otherwise." Mystogan stated.

They then breached the cloud base immediately hiding the city from view as they scaled alongside a massive building that scaled farther and higher than the rest, the Capital Building. The building that used to be the central castle!

They get to the top landing bay and enter the building, landing on one of the areas marked on the ground as crew started toward the landed helicopter.

"We're here." Edo-Lucy said opening up the back door of the helicopter.

They all stepped out… into unknown territory.

 ** _-Meanwhile in a large abandoned room_**

"We have located the anima's opening; however, it's protected by trees. We are unable to enter, even with the best of our abilities." Another familiar voice said.

"Don't worry about it." Byro assured. "We have just the perfect weapon to blast straight through that defense."

"Interesting, so that means his majesty has decided to use the Dragon Soul Javelin." Erza Night-walker said.

"And there are three of them right for the picking. But which one?" the other voice continued.

"The blue haired girl. As my memory recalls, she has an immense amount, enough to single handingly charge the Javelin. Faust has ordered for her capture only. Under no circumstances is she to be killed, otherwise we lose the chance at breaching the anima."

"Understood."

 _The blue haired girl then, huh._ There stood on the balcony in the darkest of shadows was a figure almost completely invisible to the best of trained eyes. It eavesdropped on the proceeding conversation.

In that same instant, Night-walker fixed her pupils on the balcony but saw nothing. Just like that, the figure that was there is immediately gone, no trace left behind.

"Erza? Is something wrong?" Byro caught her immediate distraction.

"It's nothing, this place is just creepy sometimes."

"Creepy? My,my, I never thought you would be creeped out by a place like this" Byro laughed.

Night-walker remained silent… _Nightingale!_

 **-3/ End-**

Alchem's Notes: Did you enjoy? I hope you did! And now I shall use my powers of foresight to pre-answer 10 comments before they are submitted!

1) I don't think Edolas could have modernized like that in 8 years. A/ Why not? They had the necessary tools, they just needed to find a new way to use them and advance down the path of science!

2) NaWen has made it's appearance. A/ I think you mean Edo-NaWen. =)

III) Nightingale! A/ Servents of the Empress of Murk and the Daughter of Twilight, they believe her as their patron. They serve her without prayer, without charity, and without celebration. They are known only through whispers and rumors, and not even the best of assassins can catch them as they will be forever lost in the nightingale's shadows.

4) James is an asshole. A/ No comment.

5) Oaken trees are awesome! A/ I know! =D

6) HOLY SH*T! GUNS! A/ Everyone needs a good gun at some point.

7) I forgot about the Magic Deficiency Disease. A/ I did too, that was one of the things I pre-revised in the draft.

8) Dragon Soul Javelin? Should that name concern me? A/ Yes. Yes it should.

9) What does VTOL mean? A/ Vertical Take Off and Landing. These are real aircraft that can fulfill the roles of both a helicopter and a jet.

10) Seriously, Mavis x James already! A/ No. I said this before, James is an elf and Mavis is a ghost.


End file.
